Some word processing software allows users to edit text and integrate graphical objects with the text in an electronic document. The graphical objects may be, for example, pictures, tables, charts, or shapes. However, a toolset that allows users to create and manipulate these graphical objects in complex ways has not yet been integrated with word processing software.